Sen'nou
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's obsession with Aoyama is getting freaky, and Moe, Miwa, and Pai have decided to do something about it. This summary is really bad, so please read the story. It's much better than I'm making it sound.


**Sen'nou**

Kisshu came back from another battle in which Ichigo told him she hated him, and ignoring Pai, went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Pai sighed, and called Taruto. When the younger Cyniclon appeared, he said, "We're going to go find out why Mew Ichigo hates Kisshu so much."

"I'm all for that; Kisshu's getting really depressed," Taruto said.

"Good," Pai said. "Let's just teleport to her room."

"I need the image," Taruto said. Pai sighed and grabbed his shoulder, then teleported to Ichigo's room.

She was in there with her two school friends, and they all looked up, startled. Pai and Taruto were both startled when the blonde girl said, "Good timing. Can you help us convince Ichigo that she and Kisshu are a match made in heaven?"

"Sure," Pai said. "That's why we came anyways."

"I don't get why you're all so against me being with Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said.

Miwa sighed. "It's not that, it's the fact that you're so nasty to Kisshu," she said. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"Because he's dead set on ruining my relationship with Aoyama-kun, and he keeps calling me a toy," Ichigo said.

"If he stopped calling you a toy, would you go out with him?" Moe asked.

"No, because I already have a boyfriend," Ichigo said.

"Your obsession with that treehugging freak is unhealthy," Miwa said. She sighed, then knocked Ichigo out. Then she looked at Pai and Taruto and said, "Keep her here; we're going to go destroy Aoyama. And you should check to see if she's brainwashed."

"How are you going to get away with that?" Taruto asked.

"Go with them, Taruto," Pai said. "We need to get rid of Ichigo's boyfriend, and I'm sure she's not going to be happy if her friends go to jail. I'll just put a sleep spell on her."

"Good," Moe said. "Taruto, let's get going."

Taruto sighed and teleported out with Moe and Miwa in tow. Pai went over to Ichigo and put a hand on her forehead, then used his powers to keep her asleep. He concentrated, and realized that Miwa had been right; someone had brainwashed Ichigo, using a machine. _Odd, _he thought. _Aoyama wouldn't be likely to have a brainwashing machine; so it must have been Ryou. But why isn't Ichigo in love with Ryou, then?_

Probing a bit further, he realized that the machine had had a glitch. True, it was supposed to make her obsessed with Ryou- but instead her obsession with Aoyama had become much stronger, due to the machine not working the right way. Pai sighed and set about reversing the brainwash.

Half an hour later, he had reversed the brainwash, but he didn't have enough power left to wake her up. Soon after, however, Taruto teleported in with Moe and Miwa, whose hands were pretty messy. "That wasn't pretty," Taruto said. "Did you find out anything about the old hag's obsession?"

"Ryou brainwashed her, but he made a mistake, and instead of her falling for him, her obsession with Aoyama got stronger, until she believed no one else could even be considered," Pai said. "It wasn't easy to reverse, either. I barely have any energy left."

Taruto sighed and tapped Ichigo's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, and immediately asked, "Taruto, why are you in my room?"

"Pai made me teleport your insane friends back here," Taruto said.

Ichigo sat up, and looked startled to see Pai sitting in her desk chair. "Pai, you're here too?" she asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "What is with this place? It's solid pink! You've got one hell of a creepy room…."

The girls burst out laughing as Taruto said, "You're one to talk; YOUR room is wallpapered in pictures of Lettuce and filled with stuffed animals."

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa were now rolling around on the floor laughing, and Pai was steaming. After about ten minutes, he asked, "Are you quite finished?"

"That was HILARIOUS!" Miwa gasped.

"Yeah, I knew about your obsession with Lettuce, but _stuffed animals_!?" Ichigo giggled. "That's priceless, Pai."

Pai just glared at them, causing them to giggle more.

When they finally calmed down, Ichigo asked, "So why are you and Taruto here, Pai?"

"We were trying to find out why you hate Kisshu so much," Taruto said.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "I don't hate Kisshu," she said. "I was going to tell him I wanted to be together, but Blondie made me stay after, and I didn't get the chance."

The others' eyes widened, and Pai asked, "So you don't love Aoyama?"

"No, he's boring," Ichigo said. "Did something happen?"

"You've spent the last month being extremely nasty to Kisshu," Moe said. "Pai said Ryou brainwashed you, but he made a mistake, and you became obsessed with Aoyama- who, by the way, we just demolished."

"Great…." Ichigo said gloomily.

"Don't worry, no one saw us before Taruto teleported us out," Miwa said.

"You made TARUTO watch that?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"They told me to stand watch; I didn't see much," Taruto said. "But the screaming hurt my ears."

"That's why we tried to kill him fast," Moe said. "Miwa, let's go wash our hands." Miwa nodded, and they headed off.

Pai sighed and said, "Mew Ichigo, you need to come back with us."

"I take it Kisshu needs help?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Pai replied, as Moe and Miwa came back.

"Ichigo, we're heading out; have a nice time with Kisshu," Miwa said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She put on a pair of shoes as Moe and Miwa left, and looked at Pai and Taruto. "Are we going?" she asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "Taruto, can you teleport both of us? You can go play with Pudding afterwards."

Taruto perked up at the mention of Pudding, and took Ichigo and Pai by the shoulder, then teleported to the main room of the ship. As soon as they landed, he let them go, and said, "Ja ne!" before teleporting off.

Pai sighed and told Ichigo, "Follow me." Ichigo obeyed, following him down the hall to a door, which he knocked on. Getting no response, Pai starting banging on the door until they heard, "Go AWAY, Pai!"

"No," Pai said. He tried the doorknob, sighed, and said, "Open the door, Kisshu."

"Hell no," Kisshu said.

"Open the door or I'll get my fans out," Pai said. "What are you doing in there, anyways?"

"What do you THINK I'm doing in here?" Kisshu asked irritably.

"It better not involve slitting your wrists, or we'll be having a little chat," Pai said warningly.

"You'd have to get in here first," Kisshu said.

"I suppose that means you ARE slitting your wrists?" Pai asked wearily.

"Got a problem with that?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course I have a problem with that," Pai said. "I'd suggest cleaning up before I blast your door down."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"You've got a visitor," Pai said.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then the door opened. "Care to explain, Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"Blondie's latest brainwashing machine had a glitch," Pai said. "It was supposed to make her obsessed with him, and make her keep being nasty to you, but instead it made her obsessed with Aoyama- who, by the way, is now a puddle of blood and gore, thanks to Ichigo's insane school friends."

"I thought she was already obsessed with Tree-Freak," Kisshu said.

"I realized he was pretty boring," Ichigo said. "I was going to tell you that I want to be together, but Ryou apparently brainwashed me before I got around to it."

"Wait, so you don't remember the past month?" Kisshu asked.

"The last thing I remember before waking up in my room today was Blondie making me stay late," Ichigo said. "And then I don't remember anything else, until Taruto woke me up."

"Why did Taruto wake you up?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai was busy grumbling about how my room was too pink," Ichigo said. "And Taruto told me that Pai's obsessed with stuffed animals."

"Yeah, Pai's a complete lunatic," Kisshu said.

"I'm right here," Pai grumbled.

"Yeah, that's nice," Kisshu said. "Are you leaving now?"

"First promise me you won't go overboard with cuddling," Pai said.

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Kisshu asked. "I'd at least wait till Ichigo was eighteen to do what you're thinking. It makes me wonder who's more perverted; me or you?"

"Pai's perverted?" Ichigo asked.

"Very," Kisshu said. "But he's good at hiding it. He should be going to confess to Lettuce now, though."

"Mmph," Pai said, and teleported off.

"Do you think he's going to do it?" Ichigo asked.

"If he doesn't, I might have to think up some 'motivation'," Kisshu said. Then he looked at Ichigo seriously, and asked, "Ichigo, do you actually love me?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "You're the only guy who both accepts me for who I am and cares about me."

"Is that the only reason you love me?" Kisshu asked. "Because I care about you? There must be plenty of people who care about you."

"You're wrong, but I also love you because you've got a big heart, you're fun to be around, I know you'd never treat me badly or take advantage of me, you're passionate about saving your people, and you're really hot," Ichigo said. "You're special, Kisshu. And even if you don't love me anymore, I'll always love you."

"So you're not going to fall for anyone else?" Kisshu asked.

"Who else would I fall for?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like I could go out with a human; I'd have to keep secrets from whoever it was, and that would kill me, not being able to tell someone I cared about my problems."

"And Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo sighed and said softly, "Kisshu, I only love you. If you don't want to be with me, just say so straight out instead of asking me pointless questions about whether I'd fall for someone I absolutely despise. Relationships should be based on trusting each other. If you're just going to doubt me, I see no reason why we have to be a couple. You don't have to be with me, you know. You could find someone else, and I wouldn't be a part of your life anymore. And if that's the way you want it, I'd suggest taking me back to Earth. I was going to quit the Mews anyways; we'll never have to see each other again."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and noticed she looked hurt. "I messed up again, right?" he asked her.

"It's because I'm half human, right?" Ichigo asked, as if she hadn't heard him. "The only half of me you love is the Mew half. That's why you're convinced that I don't love you; because I'm still part human. And you hate humans."

Before Kisshu could respond, Ichigo took a deep breath, and was suddenly surrounded by smoke. When it cleared, Kisshu saw a small black kitten running off. "Ichigo, wait!" he called out. He started to run after her, but stopped when he heard teleportation behind him. Turning, he saw Pai appear, and Pai asked, "Kisshu, where is Ichigo?"

"She turned into a cat and ran away," Kisshu said gloomily. "I think I hurt her feelings. Now she thinks that since she's half human, I hate the human half of her."

"Are you going after her?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said, and ran off. He went down the hallway, looking in different rooms. Suddenly he heard what sounded like soft crying, and followed the sound. He found Ichigo around the next corner, curled up into a ball and crying. She had gone back to being human, and Kisshu knelt next to her, and asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

"What?" Ichigo asked gloomily.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Kisshu said. "And I don't hate any part of you. I love all of you, and I always will. I'm sorry for asking if you'd fall for anyone else. I should have trusted you, and I'm really sorry."

Ichigo looked at him, and asked, "So we can be together?"

"Of course, if that's what you want," Kisshu said. "That's what I want."

Ichigo hugged him, and said, "I want to be together forever."

Kisshu hugged her back, and said softly, "That sounds great, Koneko-chan."

**Corny ending, but I think this came out well. Please Review!**


End file.
